Field
This application relates generally to the cleaning of body-inserted tubes and, more specifically, to devices, systems, and methods for removing fluids, secretions and/or other materials from a lumen of an endotracheal tube.
Description of the Related Art
An endotracheal tube is used in patient care to provide a clear airway through the mouth, pharynx, and trachea into the tracheobronchial tree. Use of an endotracheal tube is appropriate when the integrity of the airway is, or may become, challenged due to trauma or pathology, or if a patient cannot otherwise breathe unaided. Often the endotracheal tube is coupled to a mechanical ventilator to aid the patient's respiration, and can be expected to remain in situ for an extended time until the patient is once again able to breathe on his own.
Endotracheal tubes are used in millions of patients around the world to support life after major surgery, trauma, or the development of certain severe medical conditions such as pneumonia and sepsis. Patients with endotracheal tubes may be supported by the ventilator for days, weeks or months.
In certain circumstances, secretions and debris (biofilm) begin to accumulate on the inside wall of the endotracheal tubes shortly after (e.g., within 24 hours) of initial intubation. The biofilm can contain harmful bacteria (e.g., gram-negative organisms) that, if not removed in a timely and efficient manner, can be a potential nidus for infection. Endotracheal intubation is the single most important risk factor for hospital-acquired pneumonia. Intubated patients experience a much greater risk of developing hospital-acquired pneumonia than patients who are not ventilated. Further, ventilator-acquired pneumonia (VAP) is the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the intensive care unit (ICU), and once present, can double the expected mortality for affected patients.
In certain circumstances, VAP significantly increases the cost of hospitalization. Tracheostomy can further increase the cost of dealing with such conditions. As these are typically classified as hospital-acquired infections, health insurance providers may stop reimbursement for VAP. Because VAP is so prevalent for intubated patients, this could vastly increase the cost to health care providers.